


Castiel's Trench coat

by RubberDuckyJr3000 (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lost and Found, M/M, Trenchcoats, Tumblr Prompt, Wearing someone else's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/RubberDuckyJr3000
Summary: For the prompt - Finding your muse wearing their clothes. Cas's coat isn't where he left it and no-ones owning up
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Castiel's Trench coat

His trench coat was, he guessed, seen as a symbolic extension of himself. It had undergone a few tweaks over the years, minor changes in shape and perhaps style, seeing as it no longer hung quite as heavy from his shoulders. A few remarks had been thrown around, making hint towards it being his ‘trademark’ look. 

He had an exceptional memory, being able to recall intricate details within his millennia age and yet, for some reason, he couldn’t place said coat. He was sure he’d left it curled around the back of one of the chairs in the library, having doubled checked with understanding it may have slipped but nothing. 

Sam had assured him that it would turn up and that perhaps he was just tired from the recent workload and was perhaps ‘forgetting’ stuff? For simplicity sake Cas nodded, sighing as he turned, defeated and wandered through the empty halls. 

It was pretty prosperous becoming attached to an item of clothing, the item being unable to offer him anything but an empty excuse of keeping him warm. It was no longer Jimmy’s, not really, the only thing that still remained of his most devastating regret was Clare and he knew she was safe and well. 

A small comfort he held close. 

The lights flickered as he passed while the tiled walls still held strong, keeping their histories secrets matted within. Cas could all but imagine what horrors and delights had passed through these very halls. A marvel and a mystery that was slowly being chipped away. 

He was outside Deans room, when he’d noticed he’d stopped. feeling dawn in further as his glance traced over the dull light seeping through the gaps, almost highlighting the muffled hum of music and the shifting of fabric coming from inside. The older Winchester had been distant since they’d returned, throwing up ‘blink and you’ll miss him’ moments as he snuck around to grab provisions before retreating back to his hovel as Sam worded it. 

Cas had just managed to turn on his heel and take a step when someone noisily harrumphed behind him. “Looking for this?”

It was his phone, the screen dimming over the low battery alert. 

“I'm still charging mine so -” the hunter began with anything tailing after falling on deaf ears. An all too familiar shade of beige draped over his shoulders …

“Dean? Why are you wearing my coat?"


End file.
